The Secrets of My Past
by AriaMizakiSaryia
Summary: Catriona thought she was as normal as an 18 year old girl could get. She was close with her younger siblings Kagome & Souta. Everything was good. Then Kagome began disappearing, Cat's family began going out of their way to keep it all a secret from her. Did it have something to do with the Silver-haired man Cat had seen? Why did Cat feel so drawn to him? And why was he so familiar?
1. Catriona Rosalinda Higurashi

Name: Catriona Rosalinda (Takasa) Higurashi

Age: 18

Family:

Kagome Higurashi (Sister),

Souta Higurashi (brother)

Dream Family:

Richard Takasa (Father),

Guinevere Moria Takasa (Mother),

Goemon Takasa (Twin Brother),

Hiyoshi Takasa (5th Eldest Brother)

Akechi Takasa (4th Eldest Brother)

Motozumi Takasa (3rd eldest Brother)

Jinnosuke Takasa (2nd Eldest Brother)

Koriki Takasa (Eldest Brother)

Rosalinda Moria (Grandmamma)

Bio: Hi! I'm Catriona Rosalinda Takasa Higurashi. I was just like any other normal Japanese 17 year old high school girl. I had a few best friends, with my sister Kagome being included in that, I went on dates, and I vegged out in front of the TV when I had nothing better to do. Kagome and I had been really close as far back as I could remember, and she'd been disappearing more and more as of late. And no one would tell me anything! Kagome and I started growing farther and farther apart, with Mom trying to keep us apart it seemed. All I knew was that this all had to have something to do with that young man with the silver hair and wore that strange red kimono. I had never seen him up close, and he had never seen me. Mom made sure of that. But from the one glimpse I did get, something about him seemed eerily familiar. Anyway, I've always been kind of strange. When I was younger, and still now, I had dreams of Feudal era Japan. It was gorgeous there. I was a half-demon, half-witch that lived peacefully along with the villagers, in a quiet little castle with my parents, and my 6 brothers. What was strange about those dreams? They continued from where they left off the night before.


	2. Chapter 1

*Catriona's POV*

Yawning, I pulled at one of the straps of my horrid yellow backpack and listened contentedly to the idle chatter of my siblings. Souta held my hand as we walked along and I smiled down at my little brother. No matter how old he got, he always held my hand on the way home from school. It was a habit we had formed when Souta had first started school way back when.

"So, Cat! What's for dinner?" Souta grinned and I rolled my eyes at his question.

"Whatever Mom makes stupid." I chuckled, nudging him gently with my elbow.

"Oh! Kagome, are you going to be at dinner tonight? Or are you sneaking out again, going wherever it is you go?" I smiled faintly at my younger sister, slightly irked when she sheepishly said she was leaving again.

"Going off to see Inuyasha sis?" Souta asked, and I looked at him.

"Inuyasha… You mean that weird silver-haired guy I saw through the window the other day?" Kagome winced and glared at Souta who merely stuck his tongue out at her in response.

"Yeah that's right. Um… Oh look! Grandpa's cleaning out the shed! I'm gonna go help him!" Kagome stuttered, running off with a slight flush to her cheeks.

She always looked flushed whenever this Inuyasha guy came up. I didn't know why she felt a need to keep such secrets from me, but it irritated me. A lot. Sighing, I squeezed Souta's hand before ushering him off to go and help Gramps. Knowing my sister, she was likely to run out on Gramps before actually doing anything helpful for him. Shaking my head, I held back a yawn as I walked into the house and quickly took off my shoes.

"I'm home!" I called out, heading down the hall and into the kitchen where Mom was just starting to make dinner.

"Welcome home honey!" Mom stepped away from the stove and gave me a warm hug before leading me to a spot at the table.

"Here, have a snack. Dinner won't be ready for another hour or so." Mom smiled down at me as she placed a small bento in front of me.

"Thanks Mom… Hey. I have a question…" I murmured quietly, my fists clenching together.

"Of course honey. What is it?" Biting my lip, I took a deep breath and finally said the words I had been dying to say for weeks.

"Who is this Inuyasha guy, and why won't anyone tell me what's going on with Kagome?" Mom's smile faded, replaced with an unsure frown. "

Honey… It's not my secret to tell, I'm sorry." Anger flushed through me, and I felt a strange sensation in my eyes.

"Fine! If no one here will talk to me, I won't talk to any of you either!" And with those words, I stormed up to my room.

Slamming the door shut behind me, I began browsing through my closet out of frustration. Whenever I was irritated or angry, I always turned to my closet. I wasn't sure why, but changing my clothes, strange as it was, made me feel more secure. Like I washed away all that was bothering me. As I changed into a pair of sweats and a tank-top, I came to a decision. When Kagome left that night, I was going to follow her. If everyone was going to keep the truth from me, I would just have to find the truth for myself. Sighing, I turned to face the mirror above my desk and gasped at the sight that I saw.

My eyes were slowly fading from a bright gold to their original sapphire blue shade. Suddenly, a knock at my door startled me and I threw myself underneath the covers on my bed just as Kagome's voice came floating through my door.

"Cat… Can I come in?" She called out, opening the door just enough to poke her head through. Sighing heavily, I waved my hand and motioned for her to sit on my bed as I kept my face hidden inside of my blankets.

"Why are you hiding Cat?" Kagome asked, reaching up and pulling the blankets away from my face. As she pulled away the blankets, I looked at myself in the mirror, my gut clenching in fear. But my eyes were back to normal somehow.

"N-No reason. Um, what's up?" I asked, pushing my covers to the side as I looked at my sister.

"Look… I know things have been weird the past couple weeks, and I haven't been around as much. You're mad at me I know… But I had to come and say goodbye at least. I don't want to leave without patching things up between us." Kagome's voice staggered slightly and I couldn't keep myself from smiling.

"Hey. No matter how mad I get at you… You know I'll always love you brat." I wrapped my arm around Kagome's shoulders and hugged her gently.

"I love you too, hag." Grinning, Kagome returned my hug and pulled away with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry… but I have to go. Inuyasha is waiting for me." Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms across my chest and sighed.

"Hey! You know, as your older sister shouldn't I get to meet this guy? Figure out whether he's good enough for my baby sister?" I teased, poking Kagome in the cheek, trying to diffuse the tension between us. The more relaxed Kagome was, then the less suspicious she would be. I didn't want her to think I'd be following her.

"No! Oh my god. I can see it now. Five minutes with you and Inuyasha together in a room… You'd be biting each other's heads off!" Kagome shuddered, and I chuckled.

"Alright, another time maybe. Go on then. You said yourself that you have to go, right?" Kagome left my room with a smile, and I closed my door firmly behind her before heading to my closet and digging around for my spare backpack.

Wherever it is that Kagome goes for days on end all the time, she always brought a huge bag full of food and other things. I at least should have a spare change of clothes. After I finished packing my bag with everything I thought I needed, I slung it over my shoulder and opened my window. I slid my body over the edge and sighed. Tucking my jacket more firmly around me, I looked out over the Shrine and saw Kagome entering the building with the old well.

"Why would she go in there?" I murmured, sliding quickly yet gracefully off of the roof and onto the ground below. I swiftly moved over, the thin door cracked slightly open as I peered through.

"Kagome… You can't keep the truth from her forever." The silver-haired man announced, Inuyasha I presumed, and I stared at him. Why did he seem so familiar? That was the first time I'd ever seen his face, I was sure… I think.

"I know I know! It's killing my Mom to hid things from Catriona, but how do you just walk up to your sister and say- You know what. Never mind. Let's just go." Kagome turned away from him, and jumped into the well, with Inuyasha hot on her tail.

"Ka-" I started to yell my sisters name, when she suddenly disappeared. Stepping inside, I slowly approached the well. Though part of me wanted to simply turn and scream… Another part of me was drawn to the well. Something about it… Something about the well pulled me to it, like a moth to a flame. Peering over the edge of the well, I gasped as a beautiful blue sky was shown at the bottom.

"Catriona…" A soft voice almost caressed my name with their voice, coming straight from the well I realized. That's when it happened. I lost my balance, sending me tumbling straight into the well. But the impact I had expected never came. I had closed my eyes during the fall, and only opened them when a soft breeze rustled the grass around me. Wait. Grass?

"Woah…Where am I?" I looked at my surroundings in awe, unable to believe how this place looked like the Feudal Japan that I went to every night in my dreams.

"Okay, I must have hit my head pretty hard when I fell in." I reasoned to myself, slowly getting to my feet.

"Kagome?" I called out for my sister, flinching slightly when others entered the clearing I stood in.

"Look! Isn't that-" A cute little boy, wearing a strange fox costume came running up, trailing off when the young monk beside him shushed him.

"Shippo we cannot be sure. This girl, though similar to Kagome's stories and pictures, has a very strong demonic aura." He murmured, and I stared at them.

Demonic aura? I must have fallen unconscious when I fell in. That had to be it. I was simply dreaming again... Though this wasn't picking up where it left off the night before. Shaking my head, I hesitantly took a step towards them.

"Look, I just came to find my sister. Can any of you tell me where Kagome Higurashi is?" The fox boy, Shippo I think it was, suddenly jumped up into my arms and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You are Cat! Right? Kagome's told us so much about you!" He grinned at me and I felt all my apprehension dissolving at his adorable smile. He was just too cute to be wary around!

"Um yeah... I'm Cat. You guy's know my sister?" I shifted Shippo in my arms, and giggled as he played with the necklace around my neck.

"Shippo, don't play with her necklace." The girl laughed, picking him up and putting him on the ground.

"But Sango! I've seen that necklace before somewhere..." Shippo stared at my necklace, as if he was trying to remember where he had seen it.

"Probably just in Kagome's pictures!" Sango quickly cut Shippo off and turned to me with a smile.

"I'm Sango by the way. This monk here is Miroku, and that's Shippo. We're Kagome and Inuyasha's friends. Come on, Kagome will want to know that you're here as soon as possible." The woman, Sango, smiled at me and I felt a sense of familiarity in this weird dream.

Nodding softly, I jumped slightly when a small hand wound it's way into mine. Looking down, I smiled softly down at Shippo. I guess in a way he reminded me of Souta, and that was why I didn't mind. "It's okay Cat! Kagome will know what to do! She's really smart." Shippo grinned up at me and I smiled back at him.

Soon enough, we reached a small village not far from the well I had emerged from. "There ye are! Sango, Lord Takasa's seven sons are here looking for ye. They wish to speak to ye and Kagome about something." An old lady came limping forward and I stopped mid stride at her words.

What was it about that name that struck a chord with me? Shaking my head, I let go of Shippos hand and stepped up beside Sango.

"Kaede... They sensed her didn't they?" Sango murmured quietly, and I glanced back and forth between the two women in confusion. Who sensed who?

The old lady, Kaede, nodded solemnly and Sango sighed. "Catriona, I must ask you to come with me. We need to find Kagome." As I nodded my assent, Sango motioned for me to follow her, and we set off down the path.

Within a few minutes, I could see Kagome standing at the edge of the village, conversing with a group of young men heatedly. It looked like they were arguing. "And I told you: I haven't told her yet! She has no way of getting through the well, so telling her would just be a mute point!" Kagome shouted, and I saw sparks fly at the tips of the red-headed man in front of her.

Frowning, I stared at the men openly, gasping when who appeared to be the youngest of the group turned and met my gaze with a gasp of his own. "No... Catriona?" He whispered, and I felt a sharp pang in my chest as a memory flashed in my mind.

_Laughing, I ran away from Goemon and jumped on Father's back, sticking my tongue out at my twin brother. At only 3 years old, we were already running around and causing trouble all around the estate. "Now now Kitten, don't be too rough with your brother. How about giving your other brothers hell instead?" Father laughed, winking at me and making me giggle. _

_"Okay Father! We're gonna go pick on Hiyoshi and Akechi then!" With a broad grin, I jumped off of Father's back and went sprinting through the house with Goemon at my side. _

_"Come on Monny! If we don't hurry, Yoshi and Ake will be in training before we get there! Then Grandmamma won't let us anywhere near them!" Pulling at my brother's hand, we rushed around a corner, only to run smack dab into all five of our older brothers, knocking us flat onto our butts. _

_"Really Cat? Goemon? What did Mother say about running in the house?" Chuckling, our eldest brother Korikumo knelt down beside us and wiped away the tears from my eyes. _

_"Not to run in the house..." I pouted, laughing as Jinnosuke, the second eldest, picked me up and put me atop his shoulders. _

_"__Exactly. So let's run around together so you don't get in trouble by yourself." He grinned, tickling my foot with his hand. _

_"Come on, don't encourage her Jin!" Motozumi, the 3rd eldest, rolled his eyes and ruffled Goemon's hair with a grin of his own. _

_"She's a troublemaker through and through Goemon, you'd do well to avoid her influence." Akechi, the middle child, teased, and I stuck my tongue out at him. _

_"Next time you do that, we'll remove your tongue from you." Hiyoshi grabbed at my foot teasingly and I kicked him firmly in the shoulder. _

_"Meanie Yoshi!" I pouted once more, secretly happy. There wasn't a lot of times these days that I got to have all 6 of my brothers in one place. No matter what I said, I loved them all dearly. In that one moment, I was happy._

"G...Goemon?" I whispered in disbelief. I... I had thought those were just dreams. But yet... right in front of me stood all six of my dream brothers.

"Brothers! It's Catriona!" Goemon announced, running up and embracing me tightly. Tears of disbelief ran down my cheeks as I returned his embrace.

"M-Monny..." I whispered, with wide eyes, pulling away to look at him.

"You remember me?" He asked quietly, and I stiffened slightly in his arms and pushed away from him as I remembered this was all a dream.

"S-Stop... None of this is real. This is all a dream." I whispered, feeling a pain in my chest at the look of deep hurt on Goemon's face.

"Cat... Damn... I didn't think you'd ever be able to get through the well so i didn't see the point in telling you..." Kagome came over and placed her hand gently on my arm.

"This isn't a dream Cat. All those dreams you've had about the Feudal Era, weren't dreams. They were memories. About our family." Goemon stepped forward and took my hand gently in his.

"There's so much you don't know... But we're real Cat... We are really here..." He murmured, squeezing my hand tightly. That's when it finally hit me. None of this was a dream. They were really my brothers... I was really in Feudal Japan.

"...Goemon!" I hugged my brother tightly, feeling a surge of happiness run through me.

"Don't hog her all to yourself Goemon." A deep chuckle resounded behind me and I pulled away to smile at my eldest brother.

"Korikumo..." Going down the line I hugged each of them tightly and each time I started crying even more than the last.

"Kori.. Jin... Zumi... Ake...Yoshi... Monny..." Biting my trembling lip, I sighed and stared down at the ground. These men were my brothers. My family. Of that I had no doubt. The question was: How much had they all changed in the 8 or so years I had been gone?


End file.
